Naruto DxD: Rise of the Shinobi
by TinaKhoaNguyen
Summary: Second part of Purpose of Living. Now that Naruto got his memories back, finally found out who he was, why he got those powers in the first place and found a new purpose to live for in his new life. Watch as Naruto raises once again, this time not just as the Pawn of Sirzechs' Lucifer but also the Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, the one who he used to be. [NarutoxHarem] [Lemon]
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Magic/Jutsu.

" **Kurama** " Demonic beings Speech.

 _'_ _ **Kurama**_ _ **'**_ Demonic beings Thought.

 _ **Naruto DxD: Rise of the Shinobi**_

 _ **Arc 1: Battle of the Youth**_

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **1**_

 _ **Parties and**_ _ **bonding**_

The day for Phenex's party had come and Naruto couldn't help but feel extremely nervous.

Why? Simply because this party was organized more or less to gather the entire members of Phenex Household, both from the main and the branch house and to introduce Naruto Uzumaki, Ravel's fiancés through a very sacred bond.

It was like the day the boy show himself in front of the parent of his girlfriend, the only different was that Ravel's parent already knew about Naruto and approved their relationship.

The Pawn of Sirzechs Lucifer couldn't feel more nervous.

Standing in front of the mirror, looking at himself wearing a black tuxedo, for the first time ever Naruto didn't wonder why his clothes didn't have a single line of ornage. He was going to be introduced to the entire household of Phenex as Ravel's fiancés yet he was the guy who had a girlfriend from the house of Gremory, slept with his personal maid who was also the strongest Queen of the Underworld, did the same thing to his Queen and not to mention lusted after by many girls.

Not the best way to show himself on front of his soon to be family in law.

"Naruto-kun" Rias Gremory opened the door slightly and walked in. This was after all their room so Rias didn't have to ask him permission to come in.

"Oh hey Rias" Naruto smiled and turned around and faced her, only to have his breath caught by how stunning his girlfriend was.

Of course as the heiress of Gremory Household, Rias was also invited to the party so she dressed herself up with an elegant black dress, with the straps tied behind her neck. Rias also donned a beautiful necklace and wore her crimson bracelet on her wrist, also got her long crimson hair tied together at the back of her head.

"Wow Rias...you look awesome" Naruto commented, making Rias smiled.

"You too Naruto-kun, it's not everday we have you dress up so formally like that" Rias said, coming close to Naruto and fixed Narito's collar for him. She couldn't help but notice the lack of '-chan' surfix in the way Naruto is calling now, after he got his memories back.

Rias was sure that Naruto was the same boy that she was in love with, however Rias and the other saw some differents in the way he carries himself, in the way he adresses them and the way he talks to everyone. This young man, standing in front of her wasn't the boy who was raised to have respectful manner, he was the same Naruto Uzuamki they followed in the memories.

"Rias...are you alright?" Naruto asked, looking at her with curiousity. He could feel the change in her emotions and her mood as well.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun" Rias said to him "It just..."

"It just what?" He asked, using his hand to raise her head gently, looking into her beautiful blue-green eyes while smiling softly.

"Now you knew your past Naruto-kun..." Rias trailed off "I wonder what are you going to do now..."

Naruto sighed and looked away for a moment, he was also wondering the exact same thing after all. Now he knew his past, his homeland, the true meaning behind his power as well as the true reason why he was sent to kill Rias when she was small. Part of him he wanted to do right was nothing but make the man, the one pulled him from his world pay for what he did to him.

Yet, part of him couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if he didn't come here and used as a weapon to start a new Great War, going through multi painful experiements in order to adapt to his best friend's power; what it would be like if he didn't meet Rias and the others.

Would he become Hokage? Archived his dream?

Would he also get the thing he is having right now and always wanted, a family?

What about Hinata? The girl who followed and supported him from the very first days of his life? Even though he never acknowledged her, her mind never changed. Would he end up with her?

So many questions...yet he could never answer even one of them.

"I'm not going to lie to you Rias" Naruto said "It will be a lie if I said I don't want to return to my homeland."

"Naruto-kun..." Rias whispered to him with a small tone.

"Maybe I will figure it out a way to get back" Naruto smiled to her, balling his hand into a fist "I also have the feeling that sooner or later I will come face to face with this man, who took me from my world" he said strongly.

Rias nodded her head. She was expecting him to say that after all. Even though seventeen years had passed since Naruto was pulled away from his world, it wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't want to return to the place where he was born.

 _ **Knock Knock Knock!**_

"Naruto-sama" Grayfia's voice could be heard at the other side of the door "Your peerage is here"

"I will come down in a minute Grayfia" Naruto said loudly and smiled to his girlfriend, offering his hand to her "Let's go Rias"

The young lady nodded her head before following Naruto. For now, she just needed to enjoy her time with her boyfriend and support Naruto in every way, every time he need.

 _Line Break_

When the girls of Naruto's peerage saw Naruto walked into the room with Grayfia and Rias followed behind him, they immediately lined into a line and bowed their head to him respectfully, saying all together.

"Hello, Naruto-sama!" they then turned to Rias and gave her the same respect "Rias-sama"

"Hey girls" he smiled to them "and stop calling me Naruto-sama, you girls are my family right?" This surprised the girls greatly. Before, Naruto didn't have any problem with them address him with respectful tone and suffix, after all it was common knowledge for weaker to show respect to your King when you were his servant.

Rias turned to Grayfia and sent her a meaningful look, of which the maid understood immediately. Ravel and Yubelluna also understood the reason behind this sudden change as well.

"Say it, Naruto" He told them, pronounced his name slowly like he was teaching little kids "Naruto!" the girls looked a very trouble by this.

Luckily for them, Grayfia stepped up to the rescue by nudging Naruto hard on his rib.

"Naruto-sama is not feeling well today" Grayfia said calmly while Naruto was holding his side, gasping in pain "So please don't mind him" the silver haired maid finished, making everyone sweat dropped.

"Are you okay Naruto-sama?" Ravel asked, approaching him. She was wearing a purple dress with matching gloves and black boots, and held a pink folding fan; the same dress she wore during her brother's wedding party before Naruto crashed it.

"I'm fine Ravel" He breathed and got back to his feet, feeling the pain slowly fading away much to his relief. Grayfia never held back when she tried to punish her master "Anyway, you girls ready?" He asked, looking at his peerage.

"Of course Naruto-sama" They chorused once again. As his peerage and also formerly the peerage of Riser Phenex, the third oldest son of Phenex Household, their present was very important during party like this.

"Good...um, yeah, let's go" Naruto turned on his heel but he was met with the cold silver eyes of Grayfia Lucifuge, standing right on his path with her usual calm and emotionless expression.

"The portal is that way Naruto-sama" she told him calmly and pointed her hand to the other side of the room.

"Oh, alright then...sorry" Naruto immediately turned around again and walked to the glowing magic circle to prepare for the teleportation. Everyone couldn't help but wonder if everything was alright with Naruto, he was a little distracted and his mind seemed elsewhere.

"Ravel," Rias turned to the drills hair girl, whispering with a low tone "is he alright?"

"I don't know Rias-sama" Ravel shook her head "His emotion is a mess" Rias could only nod, looking at him warily.

Grayfia fumed, keeping her eyes on Naruto. After this party was over and so does the one tomorrow, she would have to have a talk with her master.

 _Line Break_

At six o'clock sharp in the evening, Naruto Raven and his peerage, with Rias accompanied by her Knight Kiba Yuuto, the one who Naruto asked to accompany Rias during this party arrived at Phenex Residence.

Everyone including Ravel's parent and her oldest brother, the next heir of Phenex Clan, Ruval Phenex was all waiting for them. Naruto could see many familiar faces like Sona accompanied by Saji; Sairaorg Bael with a very beautiful girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail in a ponytail, no doubt she was Sairaorg's Queen. Though he couldn't see Raiser anywhere, last time he heard about him from Ravel, he was whimpering inside of his room with the blanket over his head, talking about something like a Kyuubi was going to eat him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Lord Phenex spoke loudly after the door was closed behind them "May I present you to my beautiful daughter Ravel Phenex and her fiancés, who is none other than Naruto Uzumaki" the crowd clapped their hands, no one louder than his peerage who went to a corner of the hall by the guidance of Yubelluna.

"Yo!" While Ravel bowed her head to greet them, Naruto grinned and waved his hand to them.

Soon, everyone started to talk with each other and enjoy the rich wines and delicious foods served by the servants of Phenex Household. Ravel's family was the one to approach the two after both Naruto and Ravel received a lot of blessing from the other high-class devil.

"Hey Naruto" Ruval offered his hand to Naruto, which he took it and shook with a smile "or should I call you brother in law?"

"I think it is kind of soon to call me that" the younger blond said with a smile.

"Nonsense young man" the heir of Phenex smiled and patted Naruto on his shoulder before looking at Naruto with a somewhat serious face "if you make my sister cry I swear I will burn..."

"Onii-sama!" Ravel called out loudly, stopping him.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh slightly at this.

"Don't worry Ruval-san, I won't" he grinned and gave a thumb up, putting his other hand on Ravel's head and patted her head gently, calming the young lady down.

"I see you're still treating her like a young child Naruto" Lady Phenex said but a smile then spread out on her face "but I hope it will change in a few years" even right now, Naruto was thirty centimeters higher than his fiancés, they looked like siblings more than future husband and wife.

"Come Naruto" Lord Phenex motioned his hand to Naruto to follow him "I will introduce you to some of other members of Phenex Household"

Naruto then followed the man and met a lot of members of Phenex Household, including Ravel's parent the former Lord and Lady of Phenex Clan, who by far was the oldest members of the Old Devil society that was still remaining to this day due to immortality. They were actually the ones who suggested the engagement between Rias and Raiser, so of course they wasn't very happy when they heard it was canceled by a young man who came to crash the wedding down. But they did give Naruto their blessing, because of Naruto's relationship with Gremory Household, to them this was also a way to connect two families together.

Ravel's grandmother, lady Reyna Phenex was one of the first female of Phenex Clan discovered the true nature of Pureblood Phenex's tear, as she was also the first one who went through the change, the same one Ravel went through.

Naruto was also introduced to some other members of the Phenex.

After the introduction, the blond moved himself into a corner and grabbed a drink, silently enjoying his own space while watching Ravel talking with her grandparent.

"What's on your mind, Naruto-san?" he turned to the right and saw Sairaorg standing next to him, also with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Nothing much" Naruto shrugged his shoulder "Just thinking how much my life had changed that all"

"From a street brat to one of the most desired devil, yeah, I don't think that kind of thing is going to be easy to think about?" Sairaorg joked.

"More or less" Naruto chuckled before looking at Sairaorg "By the way, just call me Naruto, san make me feel like an old man, Sairaorg"

"Very well then" Rias' cousin smiled.

"You're going to face Zephyrdor after Rias and Sona's fight, aren't you?" Naruto asked and Sairaorg nodded "What is your plan against him?"

"Easy, we'll overpower them at their best" Sairaorg said with a smirk "Just like with any other peerages, I will defeat every single one of them to get to you, Naruto" Sairaorg turned to Naruto and grinned.

"Hoh," Naruto said in amusement "Are you sure Sairaorg? Not that I am confident in myself or my peerage's strength or anything but, do you know that there is one team is also very eager to face me?" Naruto turned his head to look at Rias, who was talking with Ruval, both the future heir of a big clan.

"I know about Rias and her peerage, especially that boy Issei Hyoudou-kun" Sairaorg nodded "but what about your peerage Naruto, not boasting or anything but back then when they're still Raiser's servants, they are not very strong" Naruto couldn't help but agree. It was the truth, back then when the girls were still Raiser's peerage; most was defeated by Rias' peerage when they were still inexperience with Rating Game, and with four members only.

If not for Phoenix Tears, what would happen if Rias got the support of Akeno and Issei, would they still lost against Raiser?

However, it was a different story right now, under his care, the girls was stronger than ever.

"You will be surprise of how much they improved Sairaorg" Naruto smirked.

"I will be waiting for that, hopefully my last match will be against you, Naruto" The young man black haired man laughed before gulping down the last of his wine "Now if you excuse me, I think my Queen is looking for me" he then walked to the blonde with ponytail, who was looking around searching for him.

Naruto also quickly finished his drink and returned to the party.

 _Line Break_

At his own training ground, Naruto could be seen sparing with his Rook, Xuelan and Isabela.

Both girls were fighting against him with the speed and agility that were completely surpassed what they originally capable of a few months ago while was still under Raiser's control. Their punches, kicks were not only fast, but extremely powerful as well, aiming at every fatal point on the body and fought synchrony with each other like they shared the same mind.

Even Naruto, who was in Sennin Modo was having a hard time keep up with the speed they were processing. His training method for them was working very nicely and Naruto couldn't control his surprise when he found out just how good these two were when they fought side by side.

Blocking Xuelan's fist, the blond gritted his teeth when he was forced back a little. That punch just then packed a huge amount of strength behind it, and it was aimed to his heart, if he didn't block it would cause some serious damage to his internal organ. Right now he was reconsidering about allowing them to fight him like they were going to kill him.

Before Naruto could return Xuelan's attack, the girl made a backflip, revealed an Isabela who was crouching down low while running at him. The masked girl then put both of her hand down to the ground when he got right underneath him and sent her foot right into chin.

The blond was sent to the sky, but the qipao wearing girl of course was waiting for this. From the ground she took a strong leap, twisting her body into the air and sent her foot, enchanted with fire straight into his stomach.

"Gah!" He screamed.

"We're not done yet!" They both shouted and from underneath, Isabela crook her fist back and called for the power of Rook, at the same time calling for a massive tornado of flame swirling around her right arm, enchanting her fist with strength far beyond any attacks she made before.

"GYA!" She cried out and punched him from below, sending her fist right into his back.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The blond immediately exploded and in his place was a wooden log, however Isabela pushed her fist forward, breaking the wooden log into thousand pieces and burned almost all of them away.

"Eh, we still can't get him" Xuelan landed gratefully down to the ground and whined.

"Yes you're Xuelan" the Chinese girl flinched when she heard Naruto's voice from behind her and the feeling of cold steel against her throat, looking down slightly she saw Naruto's hand holding a kunai, with the blade pressed against her throat.

"Naruto-sama" Isabela gasped.

"Nice job girls" He removed the kunai, letting Xuelan turned around "That is some amazing moves, did you girls come up with it?" he asked, putting the knife away.

"Yes Naruto-sama" Xuelan nodded "I thought that combo would be enough, but..."

"Do not feel so down, it won't work against me but it could immediately eliminate a piece in the game" Naruto encouraged them with a smile.

"We understand, Naruto-sama" Isabela nodded her head and both Rooks smiled.

"Good, let's continue" He smiled and got to the stance again. Both girls raised their fists and charged at Naruto at once.

 _Line Break_

"I ban you two from wearing that schoolgirl from this point" Naruto, his clone actually said bluntly, pointing his hand to the two cat girls, Ni and Li "and you Shuriya, from wearing that stripper outfit" he pointed to the dark skin medic who look god smashed by his declaration.

"But they're cute Naruto-sama" Li, the red head whined playfully, swaying her body side to side and of course with no bra and only an overly revealing outfit, her sizeable tits followed as well.

"I'm perfectly fine with this outfit Naruto-sama" Shuriya said softly

"No, absolutely not" He said then grabbed a box under his feet, and gave it to the his Pawns "where this, I personally made this for you girls" their eyes immediately sparked up by his declaration.

"Really?" They cried in happiness and both jumped to wrapped their arms around his neck, pressing their twin chest into his side "Thank you Naruto-sama"

"It's my pleasure girls" he smiled.

 _Line Break_

"No...

"..more"

"Chainsaw!" IIe and Nel, yet another twin of his peerage cried at the same time after taking turn saying the words in the same speech.

"Yes" Clone Naruto said with a smirk "no more chainsaw" he looked down at them and flicked both on the forehead "too violent"

"But...what do we support to use now?" they asked, looking at the destroyed chainsaws underneath their feet, something Naruto took pleasure in destroying.

"These babies of course" Naruto pulled out two long swords from the box.

"Swords? the twin asked? Aren't Siris and Kalarmine is more suitable for them?" IIe asked curiously.

"Not just sword" Naruto then spot a tree, he raised his sword and made a slash movement.

IIe and Nel's eyes widened when they saw the sword lengthened and became a whip, with the blade separated into smaller, triangles shape blade along the whip. The whip sword passed through the tree like it was nothing, cutting it down like it was just a piece of paper.

"More violent, of course" Naruto gave the twin the swords "Now, careful with them, I will teach you girls how to handle them so make sure to concentrate alright?"

"Yes Naruto-sama!" they cried at once, very excitedly.

 _Line Break_

Naruto took the cup of tea from Mihae and brought it to his lip, drinking it slowly to enjoy the favor.

"Wow, delicious" he commented out loud. This kind of tea could give Akeno's a run for her money.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama" the girl bowed her head traditionally. All around them, sitting in a traditional style was the rest of Naruto's peerage, who already finished with their trainings and went to Mihae to rest and enjoy her delicious tea

"Naruto-sama" Mira called out to him "Do you think that we can win?"

"Yes we are Mira" Naruto nodded his head, sipping the tea "We'll win" he said surely "with the way you girls are improving, I don't care which is the team that we're going to fight at the end, we will simply beat them and show the higher up that we are more than capable of"

The girls all nodded their head with a smile

 _ **[That Night]**_

Finally, it was the time for the party prepared by the Maou for young devils; Naruto was standing with his peerage at a corner of the room, smiling and giving any one who stopped by at their group a friendly greeting, of course he was one of the many group in this floor received the most attention from others, though he couldn't help but glance to Rias' group.

Kiba was, of course surrounded by all the female devils with Issei standing a little away from him crying in jealousy. Xenovia was trying to make Asia and Gasper eat something, while skillfully holding a massive quantity of dishes. On top of the dishes were various extravagant foods.

However, Koneko was missing.

"Wait here" Naruto told Yubelluna and Ravel before walking toward Rias, who was also looking around like she was trying to find someone, probably Koneko.

"Hey Rias, where is Koneko?" He asked, looking around to search for the petite girl.

"I don't know Naruto-kun" Rias said while shaking her head, she was very worry for her servant, who wasn't acting very normal lately.

"I will go search for her" Naruto told Rias "you wait here alright?" for some reason he got a rather bad feeling about this.

Turning around, Naruto immediately went into Sennin Modo in just a second, focusing on Koneko's magical signature he quickly spotted her at the forest outside the building.

But Naruto's eyes widened in shock the moment he felt the second magical signature from within the forest, Naruto immediately got out of the hall and ran as fast as he could to Koneko.

Because the feeling he got from that second magical signature, was the feeling of another Senjutsu user.

Kuroka, Koneko's sister was here.

The chain with the nine-tails fox and black cat snuggling glinted in the light.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _ **Tina's note: That's it for the first chapter of the sequel ^^... I planned to have Kuroka in this chapter at first, but decided that I should move her to the second chapter in order to get thing more interesting.**_

 _ **Like I said in the note at Naruto DxD Purpose of Living, Naruto's peerage will start to have a more important role in this story of mine. Of course they're still side harem who rarely appear, their feeling for Naruto will become noticeable and from this point onward, lemon will randomly appear as well so expect to see some warning.**_

 _ **I hope you like the first chapter to this Sequel**_

 _ **And Remember to Read and Review ^^**_

 _ **BYE!**_

 _ **P/S: I don't think I can do much to help with my brother's story The Prince of Olympus now :'(**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Looking for beta-reader. So please don't flame me about the grammar, I know that I am not as good as my brother.**_

 _ **Sorry for the bad quality of the previous chapter, it was actually quite sometimes since I last wrote a chapter so I kind slacked off a little bit. Hopefully you can still read it and after I found a beta-reader I promise to get them fix it right away.**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Magic/Jutsu.

" **Kurama** " Demonic beings Speech.

 _'_ _ **Kurama**_ _ **'**_ Demonic beings Thought.

 _ **Naruto DxD: Rise of the Shinobi**_

 _ **Arc 1: Battle of the Youth**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Mischievous Black Cat**_

"I told you to not come with me Rias" Naruto said to the crimson haired girl who was flying next to him with her black wings out.

"Koneko is my servant" Rias said firmly "she is my responsibility you know"

"Very well then" Naruto said and sped up, he could feel Koneko's as well as the other Senjutsu user's magical signature, which was approaching Koneko with a very fast pace.

Why Kuroka was here, Naruto didn't know, but he got the feeling that she was here for Koneko.

After Naruto and Rias had advanced through the forest for several minutes, they finally found the little cat girl, standing in the middle of the forest Koneko was restlessly turning her head back and forth in the middle of the forest as if looking for something. But before Naruto could approach her, Rias grabbed his body and pulled him to hide behind a tree.

The blond turned to the girl, looking at her questionably but only Rias put a finger on her lips, telling him to stay silent.

"She can sense me" Naruto told her, but nonetheless he deactivated Sennin Modo and concentrated in hiding his power "she is also a Senjutsu user; there is no point in hiding"

But before Rias could say anything, they both heard an unfamiliar voice belonged to a female.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"—! …You." Koneko's whole body shook in violent surprise.

"Hello, Shirone. It's me, your onee-chan."

Kuroka, one of the most wanted criminal of the Underworld made herself known to her sister. Kuroka was a young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, two black cat ears on top of her head and hazel eyes with cat-like pupils. Her attire consisted of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono also featured a red interior and it was open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts which in term of size, rival even Rias and Akeno.

Naruto was a little surprise by the way Koneko's siter was addressing her, but figured that it was Koneko's real name.

"Kuroka-neesama…"

"Onee-chan is very impressed that you came this far following after this black cat that sneaked into the party-nya" The cat woman said playfully, she was lying on a tree branch, looking down as Koneko with her tails moving side to side.

"…Nee-sama. What is this about?"

There was anger in Koneko-chan's voice. But, Kuroka just smiled.

"Don't make such a scary face. I just had some minor business to take care of. I heard that the devils were holding a big party here, you know? That's why I was a little interested. Nyan " Kuroka winced and waved her hand cutely. Naruto then hardened his gaze when he realized another person was coming into the area.

"Hahahaha, could it be that you're a member of the Gremory group?" it was Bikou.

"Khaos Bridage!" Rias said in shock at the present of Vali's partner.

"Even if you erase your presence, it's useless. With people like me and Kuroka who know senjutsu, we can approximately detect you with just a slight variation in the flow of your spirit." Bikou said with a smirk "Please come out"

Rias turned her head to Naruto, giving him a meaningful look before nodding her head. The Pawn of Sirzechs Lucifer and his girlfriend stepped out from their hiding spot, with Rias' arms crossed across her chest.

Seeing Naruto, Bikou widened his eyes in surprise while Kuroka's eyes sparked with excitement.

"Well...damn, of all the people that could be here" Bikou managed to force a smile. He didn't expect the one who was hiding to be Naruto Uzumaki, the current strongest Pawn and the servant of Sirzechs Lucifer.

"NARUTO NYA!" Kuroka cried out happily.

"Nii-sama, Buchou." Koneko's eyes widened in shock at the present of Naruto and Rias.

"Let's me take care of this Koneko" He said, putting a hand on her head and patted her gently before pushing her to behind him "Oi Bikou!" Naruto ignored Kuroka's cry and called out for the descendant of Sun Wukong "How's Vali" he asked.

"Pretty much" Bikou nodded his head.

He then turned to Kuroka and looked at her with a grin.

"Hello Kuroka" he greeted her "so I finally meet my secret fan, am I right?"

"Nya" she meowed and sat up "My favorite Sennin nya!" the cat girl said cheerily.

"Tell me Kuroka" Naruto looked at her "What is the different between the Senjutsu I am using and your Senjutsu?" he asked.

"Is it different from magic and the sorcery used by magicians?" Rias also followed, glaring at both terrorists.

"Yes, senjutsu is different from magic and sorcery. The biggest difference is that senjutsu stresses the importance of something called chakra, the aura that is the great original power that flows into one's spirit, in other words one's life-force, and turns it into a constant current. It's a power that is both similar yet different from the magic of demons and the light power of angels. Its direct destructive power can't match that of magic or the power of light, but senjutsu can make use of the unknown part hidden within plants, animals and people. For example, if one learned senjutsu, it's said that they excel at reading the flow of someone's spirit, of their aura, and that they can also grasp the movements of a faraway target to a certain degree."

"We can also control the flow of spirit and can reinforce both the interior and exterior of our bodies, or disturb the spirits of all the surrounding trees, make them bloom, or make them wither-nyan . Senjutsu is a skill that manipulates the flow of life, after all. We can disturb our opponent's spirit, and inflict damage to their life-force by cutting it. Because the methods for repairing the disorder to one's life-force is limited for the magic of demons and the sorcery of magicians in comparison, this attack method almost always results in death-nyan " She then looked at Naruto, tilting her head to the side "but you already knew this, didn't you?"

"I did some research" Naruto said, closing his eyes. At that moment, Kuroka widen her eyes slightly when the natural energy began to be absorbed into Naruto's body. This was after all the first time they came face to face, but Kuroka couldn't help but feel warm by the chakra flowing within him "Anyway, Why are you here? Is this a terrorist attack?"

"No, we didn't come down here for such a thing." Bikou shook his head "It's just that a standby order has come out in the Underworld. Me and Kuroka are off-duty right now. When the order was given, Kuroka suggested visiting the devils' party. Since she likely wouldn't return easily, I came along with her too. Okay?"

"Is that so?" Naruto asked, but didn't lower his guard down

"Kuroka~, let's go back." Bikou turned around and tired to reason with the black cat "we're at the disadvantage here"

"Yes, let's return. But, I'll take Shirone and Naruto with me-nyan.

"I highly doubt that" Naruto said, he could feel Koneko's body shook behind him, he knew that she was scared "Tell me, you wanted to bring her because she's your sister, or because of the power flowing within her?" Naruto asked coldly and both Khaos Bridage's members couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"Both, since I didn't bring her with me last time" Kuroka said

"What happen if I won't allow it?" Naruto asked, smirking with his eyes half-lifted.

"Well...seriously...we..."

"We will fight you Nya!" Kuroka said, jumping down to the ground "I think both of us is enough to take on you and little red head behind you"

"This child is my servant." Rias spoke up loudly "I also won't let you put even a single finger on her."

"Ara-ara-ara-ara, what are you saying-nya? She's my little sister. I have the right to love her. A high-class devil like you doesn't have that privilege." Kuroka said that while glaring at Rias, who returned with her own heat glare.

"Since you're so troublesome, I'll kill you and take them, nyan!"

At that instant, Naruto and the other felt they were seized by an indescribable sensation, the same kind of feeling whenever you were transported to somewhere else through the use of magic power. Even though the surrounding didn't change, Naruto could see the change in the air and the mood.

"…Kuroka, so you learned not only senjutsu, youjutsu and devil magic, but also the skill to control space?" Rias said that while making a sour face.

"I didn't go as far as learning how to control time, but I have fairly picked up on how to control space. If I use the essentials of barrier techniques, it's relatively easy, after all. I covered this entire forest with a barrier and isolated it from the outside world-nyan. That's why even if we do flashy things here, it won't leak outside and devils from outside won't come in. You're going to get pleasantly killed here by us and say goodbye-nya "

"Very well then" Naruto stepped forward "if you seriously think that you can come here and take Koneko away, prove it." at that instant, the ground underneath him crack and the amount of energy he was releasing was nothing but unimaginable, so much that his chakra became noticeable, surrounding around his body.

Both Bikou and Kuroka sweated nervously.

"Well then" Bikou brought out his staff "I also wanted to fight you Naruto Uzumaki-san, so please don't kill me alright"

"Depend on how much you guys pissed me off" Naruto said simply before stomping his foot onto the ground so hard that he made it cracked, charging forward.

"Kintoun!" Bikou shouted out, making a gold cloud appeared at Bikou's feet and he then flew straight at Naruto. Naruto calmly brought out his kunai and brought it back behind his head.

"Exteeeeeeend! Nyoi-Bo!" the descendant of Sun Wukong cried, making his staff extend, became longer and longer heading to Naruto.

But the blond acted faster, he threw the kunai at Bikou with supersonic speed, way faster the extend speed of Bikou's staff. Bikou widened his eyes and managed to move his head out of the way in time, but his right cheek was scratched by the blade of his kunai.

And at that very moment, he finally recognized what kind of kunai Naruto just threw at him...it was a tri-prongs kunai.

Naruto Uzumaki's infamous weapon.

When Nyoi-Bo was inch from his face, Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow and not even a millisecond later, he reappeared behind Bikou with his right hand crook back, right at the position of his kunai, forming an orange Rasengan within his palm.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto cried and brought the swirling orb down Bikou's back, smashing him into the ground violent. The descendant of Sun Wukong could only cry out in pain when Naruto grinded him down farther and farther down to the ground.

Naruto's head snapped to the side, looking at Kuroka who was still standing still. He deactivated the Rasengan and took a strong leap at her, grabbing her neck with his hand and pushed her down to the ground, hard.

All that happened in just a matter of second, Naruto was so fast that neither Rias nor Koneko could see him move.

Naruto kept Kuroka down on the ground, with his hand on her neck, completely oblivious that her kimono had fallen down to her belly during the rough movement of him, exposing her entire cleavage.

Even though she was pinned down by Naruto and completely helpless, Kuroka was grinning.

"What're you going to do to me now?" She asked with a husky tone

"Why didn't you attack with Bikou?" Naruto asked emotionlessly, ignore her question once again.

"Because I want to fight you myself" She said, smiling at him "especially someone like you" the black cat girl put her hands on his cheeks and her body suddenly glowed, somehow in a blink of an eye, Kuroka was able to remove herself from Naruto's hand and sat up a little to bring her lips to his.

Naruto was completely stunned by her action while Rias and Koneko dropped their mouth down to the ground in shock.

His body froze in shock when Kuroka's tongue made its way into his mouth. Her tongue swirled around his tongue, exposing every part of his mouth before drawing an amount of saliva from him and gulped it down her throat.

"Naruto!"

Rias' shout reactivated his mind and Naruto, with his iron hard will power pushed her back down to the ground just in time to see a Ki orb appeared in her hand.

 _DOON!_ She shot the orb at his chest. Naruto quickly teleported himself back to Rias' side, successfully avoiding a nasty injure from her attack.

"Um...and I was enjoying that Nya" Kuroka stood up and licked her lips "You taste good, by the way"

"I will take that at a compliment" Naruto nodded his head, using the back of his sleeves to wipe away the drool around his mouth, trying not to stare at her exposing breasts.

"Kuroka, may I ask you a question?" Rias spoke up. Now that Bikou was defeated by Naruto, if he wanted Kuroka wouldn't be much of a problem for him "Why didn't you take Koneko with you that day?"

"It's because a youkai cannot help another youkai." Kuroka said simply "However, this time, I simply want Shirone because I want another piece under my control. I can understand Shirone's power better than a red-haired onee-san like you, you know?"

Koneko shook her head at her sister's words.

"…No…I don't need that kind of power…I don't need a dark power like that…I don't need a power that brings misfortune to people like that…" She started to tremble and shed tears. Rias then hugged Koneko-chan.

"Kuroka…You who had been blinded by power left a wound on the heart of this girl that won't disappear for her whole life. After you killed your master and left, this child saw hell." Rias spoke up strongly "When I first met her, there were no feelings left in her. Koneko was betrayed by you, who was her only family to her, lost a future to rely on, and was despised and abused by other Devils, to the point where she was going to be disposed of…She saw many harsh things. That's why I will show her many fun things! This girl is Toujou Koneko, [Rook] of Rias Gremory's group! My important servant devil! I won't let you put even a single finger on her!"

"Kuroka" Naruto spoke up "You said you understand Koneko's power than Rias, but can you understand your own sister more than me?" He said "What is she like? What are her most favorite foods? What is her dream? What is the thing she want the most in the world?"

"I...I..." Kuroka made a bitter expression.

"You can't call yourself her sister if you can't even be there with Koneko when she is crying" Naruto said calmly, completely dropped his guard "Like you, I am also a Senjutsu user...but unlike you, other than control her I will teach her to use that power to protect her family, the ones she cared about" He turned around and walked away, Rias and Koneko looked at him unsure for a moment, turning her eyes to Kuroka cautionly before following Naruto as well.

"Goodbye, Onee-sama" Koneko whispered to her sister, using her hand to wipe away the tears.

After the Gremory Group disappeared, returned to the party, Kuroka let out a bitter sigh, her mood dropped and her ears laid flat on her head.

What Naruto said was true, she couldn't agree more. She knew nothing about Shirone, or Koneko as she was now called.

The only thing she knew that she made the right choice that day...

Kuroka turned to Bikou, who was still unconscious on the ground.

"Time to go home" She whispered and pulled her kimono up to cover her breasts. Today business was a total failure, not only she couldn't bring her sister with her but she was also unable to make the first good impression in the Sennin's eyes.

Maybe next time, she thought.

However, at that moment, after she returned her black kimono to its original state, a small piece of paper fell out from the sleeves of her kimono.

Looking at it curiously, the black haired woman reached down and picked the paper up and opened it.

Her ears instantly perked up in excitement as what was written inside.

 _My deepest apology for my harsh words Kuroka, but they are necessary._

 _I know the true reason behind your action that day Kuroka; I did a lot of research with your case and it actually not that hard to figure it out what kind of a devil your former master was._

 _In term of Devil, you're a criminal but in term of a sister; you're the best sister in the world any girls like Koneko could find._

 _Don't worry about Koneko, I promise to take care of her and teach her how to use Senjutsu properly and I will try to do whatever I can to redeem you from your past actions, so that you can reunion with Koneko happily._

 _Again, sorry for my harsh words_

 _Hope to see you again in the future Kuroka_

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

 _P/S: I really like that armband you made for me, it is very cute...thank you._

"NYA!" Kuroka screamed out in joy, jumping up and down excitedly.

This was everything she could ask for, after all.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 24**_

* * *

 _ **Tina's note: That's the end of chapter 2, hope you all like it ^^**_

 _ **Kuroka made her debut in this first chapter, I hope you like the scene between her and Naruto, as well as the short fight between Naruto and Bikou, with our favorite blond pulling the move of his farther.**_

 _ **Also, when I said Naruto will return to the person who he used to be, I didn't mean to say he will ENTIRELY return to the one he used to be. I like a mature Naruto more and portrayed that way during the first book. Naruto's disrespectful attitude will return but nothing more to add into his now personality (I like it the most)**_

 _ **Anyway, if you still don't know I decided to take over my brother's story The Prince of Olympus, hope you will support me like you supported my brother.**_

 _ **That's all, Read and Review**_

 _ **Thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" ** _Rasengan_** " Magic/Jutsu.

" **Kurama** " Demonic beings Speech.

 _'_ ** _Kurama'_** Demonic beings Thought.

 ** _Naruto DxD: Rise of the Shinobi_**

 ** _Arc 1: Battle of the Youth_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

"If Sona is as smart as I heard her to be..." Naruto said while scratching his chin "You guys are dead" Ravel, standing beside him nodded her head rapidly at the horrible truth to Rias and her peerage.

It was the night before the decisive battle with the Sitri family, Rias and her peerage was gathered together in Naruto's room in order to have their last meeting before the final showdown. Hearing him saying something like that, Rias' only choice was dropping her mouth in shock.

"Oi sempai, what the hell are you saying?" Issei screamed out everyone thought. With the help of Naruto and the amount of deadly battle they faced so far, you could say that Rias and her peerage made a lot of great improvements. Truth to be told, Rias was actually quite confident in her chance of winning against her rival.

But it seemed that Naruto didn't agree, not at all.

"Issei," The blond suddenly pointed his finger to Issei "how's the state of your Balance Breaker?"

"Yes. I've managed to get used to it" Issei shrugged his shoulder

"True, but there are several conditions to it, right?" Naruto asked, making Issei nodded his head. "First, when you change into Balance Breaker, it takes time for the transformation to occur and that is way too long. Moreover, when you have entered that waiting state, you can't use your Sacred Gear and with someone who realize on Boosted Gear like you, you will be left defenseless and basically dead meat during those moment. Both doubling and transfer are impossible. Furthermore, you can only transform once per day, and even if you cancel the transformation before it ends, your Sacred Gear will be deprived of almost all its power." Issei nodded his head rapidly at his words "So, what's the time needed for the transformation in your case?"

"Two minutes."

"So the time was shortened thanks to your training and getting used to it. However, those two minutes are a matter of life-and-death. To put it bluntly, it's hardly useful in actual combat. Above all, the time until the transformation during which Boosted Gear can't be used is just too painful. Since there are a large number of people that can defeat you within those two minutes. You have to think of how you can take care of yourself until you transform. Those two minutes are your greatest weakness." Naruto pointed out before continuing "The normal Boosted Gear's doubling and transfer are also important, since they have a wide range of uses. However, Balance Breaker is indispensable when fighting a powerful enemy. The normal state and the Balance Breaker State each have their advantages and disadvantages. So, for how long can you use Balance Breaker?"

"Yes, at full, I can use it for thirty minutes. When I use my power, it decreases more."

"Normally, that's pretty good for your first time limit. That's the results of your training. However, in an official game, that is completely out. It's out of the question if it's just thirty minutes, and what's more decreases as you use it more. There will also be games with long stretches of distance and time. We have no choice but to increase your time limit from now on."

Naruto then turned to his girlfriend, who then flinched when his eyes landed on her.

"Rias, Sona Sitri knows about the Gremory group to some degree, right?"

"Uh, Yeah, she understands us roughly. For example, she knows of Ise, Kiba, Akeno, Asia and Xenovia's main weapons." The crimson heiress said while nodding her head "Video recordings of our battle with the Phoenix group were partly open to the public, after all. Furthermore, Gasper's Sacred Gear and Koneko-chan's background have also come to light."

"Well, she knows roughly about all of you then. So, how much do you know about her side?"

"I know the abilities of Sona, of her [Queen] the vice-president, and of several others of her servants. Though some of their abilities haven't been confirmed yet." Rias said, unsure

"So you're at a disadvantage in that regard. Well, such a thing is fine for a game or an actual battle. That is often the case in both the games and in actual battles. There are also cases of a Sacred Gear evolving and transforming during battle. You should pay careful attention. The number of your opponents is eight."

"Yes, one [King], one [Queen], one [Rook], one [Knight], two [Bishops], and two pawns, for a total of eight enemies. It seems she still doesn't have a full set of pieces yet, but it's the same numbers as us." Naruto nodded his head before turning to Ravel and gave her a meaningful look, which she understood immediately and brought out a white board with her magic.

"The Rating Game classifies players into different particular fighting-types. Power, technique, wizard, support." Naruto began to draw. His knowledge about Rating Game was quite impressive to say the least because after all, he spent hours watching records of Rating game matches as well as doing research about the game from various book "Out of these, Rias is a Wizard-type. The type that is superior in magic in general, so to speak. Akeno-san is the same. Kiba is a Technique-type. He fights with speed and technique. Xenovia is a Power-type that excels in the area of speed. A player that aims for a one-hit-kill. Asia and Gasper are Support-types. Also, if you classify them with even more detail, Asia is closer to a Wizard-type with her magic, while Gasper is closer to a Technique-type. Koneko is a Power-type. And lastly, Issei. You're also a Power-type. However, you're also good at being a Support-type as well, with your [Gift] power." Naruto finished "To make it bluntly, this peerage is brawl with no brain, sorry Rias but that is the truth"

"Well...uh...I guess"

"The things that Power-types have to be most careful of are—counters. A troublesome class among the Technique-types. That is the counter-type ability. There are counter-types even among the Sacred Gears, but when fighting an opponent who carries one, power-types like Ise, Koneko and Xenovia can have their situations turned around by a single counter blow. It's because counters return the opponent's power to them plus the power of the one who counters. When one is strong, it's natural for there to be damage just as strong."

"If there's a counter, I just have to overcome it with power." Xenovia said that bravely. However, sensei shook his head.

"It's possible to overcome it with that, but it's another story when your opponent is a genius in that field and Sona is one of them" Naruto pointed out "Avoid attacking as much as possible. It's better to face counter-users with the spell-user Akeno, the technique-user Kiba or Gasper with his special vampire abilities. Everything is a matter of compatibility. Power-types are simply strong. But the risk is big for them when fighting against Technique-types." Naruto then turned to the leader of the group "Rias, if there are counter-users in Sona Sitri's group, they might run into Issei. If a counter eats up his enormous power, it will be an instant out. You need to come up with and refine some tactics for that."

"But, if the opponent is a female, the possibility of that is…low."

"Ah yes, the freaking Dress Break." Naruto chuckled.

"By the way about Issei's Balance Breaker, Sona Sitri definitely foresaw this with me at your side. You should be thoroughly careful. Since the possibility of you being crushed before you transform into Balance Break is high."

"But you guys also have one advantage in this battle" Naruto turned to them with a smile "That's other than Issei, Sona doesn't know just how much each and you have improved, especially Rias and Akeno. You two are both wizards-type, the ones who got great advantage over magics and also, you two are somewhat the core members of this peerage. Stay calm on the battlefield and figure it out a way to fight them, understood?"

"We understood!" The peerage chorused with a confident expression on their face.

"Man, I wonder if this is fair for my girls or not" Naruto said while putting the board out.

"You're too kind sometime, Naruto-sama" Ravel smiled at him while shaking her head, making Naruto shrugged.

"That's how I am" The blond grinned.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 3**_

* * *

 _ **Tina's note: That's the end of chapter 3, I know that there is hardly anything happened in this chapter other than the fact that Naruto gave Rias and her peerage a lecture in power but this chapter is necessary to create a short time-skip to the next chapter. We all know how the Rating Game between Rias and Sona went, so we won't have to see it once again so the next chapter will be after that battle.**_

 _ **See ya!**_

 _ **Tina out!**_


End file.
